


Clearer

by teamchaosprez



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Sumire puts her glasses back on after trying to be Kasumi for months.
Kudos: 9





	Clearer

**Author's Note:**

> i just love her that's all

She went without her glasses for a while. It made seeing things  _ much _ harder, but as long as she took a seat near the front of the classroom she would be fine. She kind of preferred the world being blurry, anyway. It gave an illusion of being much simpler.

Then she decides to go back to living as Sumire, and she has to see things as they are, and so the glasses go on again.

Technically, it  _ is _ nice to see things so crystal clear again, but when she crosses Shibuya or walks into the gym.

She’ll be okay. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
